Dark Cloud: Return Of Evil
by Lord Red
Summary: A fic I've been meaning to write for ages now. Anyway, Cortex has developed yet another scheme to take over the world, and he will do anything to achieve success, even if it means tearing the Bandicoot family apart by brainwashing Crash and Crunch.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Cloud: Return Of Evil

By: Lord Red

A/N: Thought you'd never see another story from me, right? Wrong! This story is going to be more action-packed and detailed than all my other Crash Bandicoot stories. So, enjoy. And, I don't own any character in here.

Chapter 1

_Hundreds of years ago, animals and humans lived together in harmony and used their skills to stop evil from destroying everything they loved. They lived happily together, until a new evil came and began to cause mayhem and destruction. Though many of the animals and humans tried, there was just no way that they could stop this terrible evil. Well, they couldn't without being turned into mutant animals, for this evil was a scientist by the name of Neo Cortex, and he would stop at nothing to crush all life and take over the world. But, this story doesn't start before Crash, Coco, Crunch or the others existed. Oh no. This story starts at the time Crash, Coco and Crunch are carefree._

The sun had just started rising over a quaint hut, but in no way did it interrupt the peaceful silence that the hut was surrounded in. As the golden rays crept across the walls of the hut, however, the hut began to become illuminated with a light that made any other light dim. And it was this light that woke up a family of bandicoots.

Crash was the first to wake up on this particular morning, but he wasn't ready to meet the day. His fur was all messy, and he had sleep in his eyes. He was not the sight of a fashion model at all.

Coco was the second to wake up in this morning light, and from a distance, if you saw her, you'd think she had fallen from heaven, because of her gorgeous looks. Her hair was neat and tidy, as well as a glossy blond, and her eyes had no sleep in them. Her fur was neatly washed as though it had always been like that, and for some reason, she was even wearing make up.

Now, the two orange bandicoots had recently become good friends with a super bandicoot named Crunch. And this giant bandicoot probably had the looks of a movie star. His fur was nice and straight, his fur was neatly brushed, and his muscles were large enough to impress any girl who walked by him.

Well, now all the bandicoots were up and about, yawning and stretching and thinking about what they were going to do on that beautiful morning. They were in no mood to stop any chaos from that scum, Cortex.

As Crunch watched the light creep across the small patch of grass in front of the hut, he sighed happily and turned to face Coco.

"Have you ever noticed how this light can really make a bandicoot appreciate the day?" the giant bandicoot asked as he cracked his knuckles.

Coco nodded and smiled. "Yes. This beauty really can take one's mind off of evil," she replied. "Right, Crash?"

Crash replied with his thumbs up sign. Coco smiled at her brother and turned to face Crunch.

"There is no way Cortex can think of anything evil at this moment," Coco sighed. "At least, I hope he can't!"

Cortex Castle looked even scarier than it had ever looked in the past, but that was because Cortex had redecorated it to suit his dark deeds. But the place didn't seem to allow Cortex to make sure his mutant animals had intelligence enough to kill any living creature in their way, for each time they attempted to, they were crushed either by human or by pure guilt. But now, Cortex would make sure his minions would never back down from obeying any order of his. That afternoon, Cortex dragged Dingodile, a half-dingo, half-crocodile creature with a long crocodile tail and a huge flame thrower, and a giant koala with lots of muscles, but few brain cells, to the dark dungeon to have a little meeting.

"You FOOLS!" the mad scientist bellowed. "I cannot tell you how sick and tired I am of your own failures at destroying these living creatures!"

Koala Kong and Dingodile shook in fear, for Cortex's anger was not one to be underestimated.

"W-W-We know, mate," Dingodile replied, nervously. "It's just our memories still give us nightmares about— about—''

"About WHAT?" Cortex snapped. "Tell me!"

Dingodile gulped and whispered to Koala Kong.

"My memory still gives me nightmares about what monsters we've become thanks to this moron," he confided.

Koala Kong nodded gloomily. "Ever since this oaf changed us into what we are now—''

If only Cortex had not heard what Koala Kong had said! If he hadn't, he probably wouldn't have turned beet red. But, the mad scientist heard Koala Kong and he was furious.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT ME, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A GIANT KOALA!" he boomed. "IF YOU THINK BEING A MINION IS TOO HARD FOR YOU, THEN MAYBE I NEED TO USE MY TERMINATION RAY ON YOU!"

Hearing the fate, Koala Kong whimpered, as though in pain and beads of sweat had started rolling down his forehead. This kind of interrogation was very uncomfortable.

"N-N-No need to do that, boss!" the giant koala finally stammered. "I a-a-a-apologize for my remark."

"Good," Cortex barked. "Then I expect you two to obey my every order. This world will be mine."

Nervously, Dingodile and Koala Kong said "We won't let you down, boss!" and ran back upstairs. Cortex smirked nastily as the door shut behind him.

"Crash Bandicoot, you will soon be under my control," the mad scientist said as he began to laugh maniacally.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While the sounds at Cortex Castle started ringing around the island, interrupting the quaint, golden silence surrounding the Crash Hut, the Bandicoot family was too busy going through old memories of battles in the past. There was the time where Crash had to save his girlfriend, Tawna, who ended up dumping him for that bastard, Pinstripe, for example. That adventure still hurt the poor orange bandicoot to the day he woke up all messed up.

Then there was the time where Crash was tricked into collecting crystals for Cortex. Coco was thankful that Cortex's plan had been foiled at the last second, and even to the day where she had admired the silence, she still seemed to be screaming inside because of Cortex's treachery.

The other adventures (like the time traveling, racing, and fighting with Tiny and Dingodile) were cakewalks compared to a very recent adventure. This was where the two orange marsupials had met the giant bandicoot friend, Crunch. Well, at the time, Crunch was bad due to Cortex controlling his mind. But, somehow, Crash was able to free Crunch and ever since then, he and Crunch had become the best of buddies anyone had ever seen.

But while Coco and Crash smiled over their adventure in saving the giant bandicoot, Crunch was most certainly not smiling as he looked back on all the pain he caused while he was evil. Drops of tears, like little water droplets, began pouring out of the giant bandicoot's eyes. Then, it happened. Crunch, overcome with misery and guilt, began sobbing quietly, disturbing the happiness Coco and Crash were bathing in. Coco looked up and faced Crunch, with deep concern in her eyes.

"Crunch? Are you okay?"

All Crunch could do was to just sob harder and harder.

"Crunch?"

Each time Coco asked Crunch if he was okay, all she got for an answer was a louder sob than the last one. Now Coco knew that Crunch was suffering from an emotional attack.

"Crunch, it's okay. You were being controlled. You couldn't help causing all that damage," the she-bandicoot whispered, gently. But her consoling words did no good, for Crunch just kept sobbing harder and harder. Coco couldn't stand hearing Crunch sob for so long, so she gave up and returned to talk to Crash about the new situation.

"Crash, I need your help. Crunch is sobbing really hard all because of what had happened to him while he was evil. I can't get him to speak!" Coco squeaked. "You've got to tell him it's okay and he's safe now! You're his best buddy and he needs your help!"

Crash stayed silent, thinking. Now Coco was furious. Both of her brothers weren't speaking. She was now trapped in a wall of silence.

"Okay then! Don't answer me!" she screamed. "You're so mute at times I—''

"Oh hush up, Coco. I'm trying to understand why there's so much noise coming from Crunch."

Coco's eyes widened as Crash turned to her.

"Did you just speak?" she gasped. "I always thought you were mute!"

"Of course not. I was only doing that because I didn't want to say my suspicions about Cortex while I was thinking about Crunch," Crash huffed. Clearly he was not in a good mood, for he had been deprived of his usual breakfast of Wumpa fruit. Now Coco understood.

"You mean Cortex has hatched up another plot to take over the world?"

"The day that guy quits will be the day I stop eating Wumpa fruit," Crash replied, shortly. He didn't want to talk to Coco right now, but he definitely felt like he needed to talk to Crunch.

"I'll be right back, Coco. I'm going to go talk to Crunch. You're right. I am his best buddy and I think he needs me," the orange bandicoot with the black eyebrows finally muttered as he walked to the giant bandicoot. Finally, Crash sat down next to Crunch and faced him.

"Crunch? Cheer up, buddy! I think you might get a chance to kick Cortex in the ass with your spike shoes!" the small he-bandicoot whispered, excitedly.

Crunch took one look at Crash and began sobbing all over again. Crash was worried.

"What's wrong, man?" Crash asked. Crunch sniffed a few times and turned to face Crash.

"I feel so bad about almost killing you and Coco when I was bad!" the giant bandicoot moaned as more tears fell from his eyes. "If only— If only—'' The thought of his past made Crunch so miserable, he continued his long weeping session all over again. Crash could do nothing but give the giant bandicoot a sympathetic look and a pat on the back.

"Crunch, I forgive you. I'm your best buddy and therefore you have to believe that."

But nothing Crash could say could make Crunch feel better. Shaking his head sadly, Crash walked back to Coco.

"It's no use. He won't stop sobbing about his past," the orange marsupial whispered. "At this rate, he won't be able to fight Cortex."

"Excellent." A voice had popped out of nowhere, making Crash and Coco jump. Then, they saw him. The big head, the N on his forehead. It was Cortex himself, only he wasn't alone. Dingodile, Koala Kong, and Pinstripe had come with him to try and capture Crunch and Crash. Crash was furious when he saw Cortex.

"_You bastard! You're not coming to take Crunch! Especially because of his past haunting him! You've hurt his insides!_" Crash hissed. "_How could you stoop so low?_"

Cortex smirked, but he was the only one who did. None of the henchmen who had come with him found his plan amusing at all. On the contrary, they were rather pissed off with Cortex for planning on capturing Crash and Crunch, Dingodile especially. The dingo-crocodile knew in his heart that if he let Cortex carry his plan out, his love, Coco, would soon be dead. And he had no intention of letting that happen again.

"Well let me tell you this, Cortex. YOU KEEP YOUR GREASY HANDS OFF CRUNCH FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS!" the orange marsupial yelled in the mad scientist's face.

Cortex scowled. He hated being spoken to like that. Finally, he spoke.

"I'll take whoever I want back and make them work for me," the short scientist finally snapped. "Even if I have to hurt them to do it." And he cast an evil eye towards Crunch's direction.

Now Dingodile was completely disgusted. He sort of liked Crunch, and if Cortex tried to hurt the giant bandicoot, things would get ugly.

"Don't you dare touch a single hair on Crunch, boss," the dingo-crocodile growled, angrily. "If you do, you'll be next on my lunch menu!"

Cortex paid no attention as he started walking silently towards Crunch. Then, there was an uproar.

Crunch had stopped sobbing to realize that Cortex was up to his no good tricks again. With a huge roar, the giant bandicoot leapt to his feet and gave Cortex a giant punch, sending the scientist sky high.

"YEAH! TRY THAT AGAIN, I DARE YOU! YEAH, YOU BUB!" the giant bandicoot bellowed as Cortex fell towards the earth. With a thunderous THUD, he landed on the hard earth. When he stood up, he was furious!

"This isn't over yet," he warned, ominously. "You and Crash will be mine soon enough, Crunch."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Cortex was busy contemplating on how to achieve his goal on making Crunch and Crash help him take over the world, Crunch and Crash were busy catching some rays on the beach. The day couldn't have been more perfect. The sky was a crystal clear blue, the sand was a golden yellow, the same color as the sun, and the ocean was calm. The two male bandicoots sighed happily as the sun warmed their fur.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you see how far I sent Cortex flying when I hit him?" Crunch laughed to Crash as he continued basking in the sunlight.

Crash chuckled lightly, and then sighed in a worried manner. It WAS pretty funny, but how long would it be until Cortex reared his ugly head again?

Crunch could see Crash was worried about Cortex, so the giant bandicoot put a comforting arm around the short, orange bandicoot's neck.

"Don't worry, man!" Crunch exclaimed. "As long as I'm with you, nothing will happen to us!"

Oh how wrong Crunch was! This was because a few moments later, Tiny Tiger, Koala Kong, and Dingodile came back onto the beach, sighing rather reluctantly.

"Tiny don't wish to make bandicoots come to Cortex Castle" the giant Tasmanian tiger sighed, sadly. "But, Cortex has ordered Tiny to do so."

Dingodile nodded glumly. "Sorry, Crunch, mate, but if we don't take ya back, Cortex will force me to kill Coco."

A tear formed in the dingo-crocodile's eye.

"And the worst part of it is," Dingodile added, "is that even when you do come with us, sooner or later, Coco will be dead!"

Koala Kong growled furiously as he thought of Cortex's diabolical plan. He certainly didn't want to go through with it.

While Cortex's henchmen waited for Crunch and Crash to come up, Crunch spoke again, only a lot softer than usual.

"So, you don't want to make us work with you?"

Dingodile answered with a sob. "We have to, mate! And we can't even let Coco come with us! Cortex wants her obliterated!"

Tiny gave Dingodile a very pitying look as he growled under his breath.

Well now, things were pretty bad for Crunch and Crash. If they didn't go along with Cortex's henchmen, Coco would die sooner than Cortex anticipated, and if they did go, Coco would still die. It seemed as though Crunch and Crash had only one option. They sighed unhappily as they thought of their past life, being good and all. Crunch had to wipe a tear away from his eye as he faced Dingodile, Tiny and Koala Kong.

"Guys, we have no choice but to become slaves of Cortex," the giant bandicoot sighed, sadly. "It's our only option."

Still looking reluctant, Dingodile, Tiny and Koala Kong handcuffed Crunch and Crash and marched them back to Cortex Castle. When the reached the door, the knocked and a hologram of Cortex came down.

"What is it this time?" Cortex demanded. But then he saw Crunch and Crash in chains. He smirked with triumph.

"Excellent, Tiny, Kong and Dingodile. You have obeyed my orders," the mad scientist said. "As a reward, you may take the day off. And as for you two bandicoots," Cortex growled to Crunch and Crash, "I will see you in my office later."

Laughing maniacally, the hologram disappeared and Crunch and Crash were soon sucked into the castle. Tiny and Koala Kong sighed unhappily.

"I feel so bad for those two, even though we're supposed to be celebrating," the giant koala muttered.

Tiny nodded. "Tiny think Dingodile has it the worst, though," the giant Tasmanian tiger growled. "His love, Coco, will soon be dead, all thanks to Cortex's brainwashing plan!"

Hearing Tiny's remark, Dingodile burst into a flood of tears and ran off towards the Crash Hut so he could speak to Coco for the last time before she was obliterated. Koala Kong stared for a moment in shock and then glared at Tiny.

"Now look what you've done," the giant koala growled.

Tiny was now feeling horrible over what he had done.

"Tiny very sorry. Tiny just wasn't thinking," the giant Tasmanian tiger sighed.

"No surprise there," Koala Kong pointed out. Tiny scowled at the giant koala and then stormed off, fuming.

Meanwhile, Dingodile was running to the Crash Hut, sobbing his heart out. In a short time, Coco would be dead, all thanks to Cortex's fiendish plan. Then, Dingodile saw Coco coming out. Sobbing harder, Dingodile ran to Coco and hugged her. Even though Coco had not expected this, she was at first pleased to see the familiar scaly hands of her boyfriend, but when she saw that Dingodile had tears in his eyes, she was worried.

"What's the matter, Dingodile?" Coco asked. "I've never seen you so unhappy!"

"It's Cortex, sheila," Dingodile sobbed. "He's going to brainwash Crunch and Crash into killing you!"

Coco was horrified. Why would Cortex want to make her family turn on her like that?

"Dingodile, please tell me you're joking!" she squealed. Dingodile only sobbed harder, shaking his head.

"It's no joke, mate! And even if it was, it's not funny!" Dingodile wailed. "This is the worst plan Cortex has ever heard of!"

Coco just stood there, unsure of what to think as Dingodile kept crying. On the one hand, she never really felt like she had belonged with Crash and Crunch, but on the other hand, they were the only family she had. Finally, Coco spoke again in a soft, yet determined voice.

"Dingodile, it's time for us to work side by side and get Crunch and Crash out of Cortex's control."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sheila, I don't know if taking Crunch and Crash down is a good idea," Dingodile stammered. "Ya see, I know what Crunch was like when he was bein' controlled. He was ARMED AND DANGEROUS!"

Coco sighed impatiently before she spoke.

"I'm all too aware of that, Dingodile," she said. "I watched Crash once before. Sure it's dangerous, but I do not want to wait until they come back and kill me! If I am going to die, I'd rather die fighting!"

Coco's last statement brought Dingodile to tears. Then, he softly sobbed. Now Coco began to see the situation in a whole new light.

"Dingodile, I know you're worried about my safety, but that's why we're going to do this together," Coco whispered. "That way, in case I don't make it, you can destroy Cortex's chances of keeping Crunch and Crash and then you can help them destroy him."

Dingodile sobbed harder as he thought of the possibility that this would be his last day with Coco before she died.

Meanwhile, in Cortex Castle, Crunch and Crash were busy finding the right clothes for their job, but they weren't happy, even though they were brainwashed. Obviously, Cortex hadn't thought of stealing brainwashing helmets, otherwise the two bandicoots wouldn't have had any feelings.

"I think Cortex has finally won," Crash whimpered a few minutes later. "That bastard!"

Crunch nodded, and he found his eyes were wet with tears. "Why'd he have to have US kill Coco? I ALMOST KILLED HER WHEN I WAS WORKING WITH HIM BEFORE!"

Crunch was hurting inside, and who could blame him? Being evil certainly had its negative effects.

"That day still haunts me," Crash murmured. "I still have nightmares about the Elemental masks." The orange bandicoot gulped nervously. "I really hope they don't come back."

Crunch felt his heart start hurting as he thought of the masks that made him so lethal.

"Why'd you have to bring that up?" the giant bandicoot moaned. "Are you trying to make me feel even worse?"

"Why would I do that?" Crash snapped. "I'm not some kind of idiot who lifts weights all day long!"

Crunch's face darkened. He hated being insulted like that, especially by a bandicoot who he could easily destroy in just a few seconds.

"Well! Excuse ME for trying to enjoy my time with you!" he replied, huffily. And he kicked Crash right in the nuts. Crash screamed in agony.

"Damn it, Crunch! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

Then, Crash fell, only because the pain was so bad. Crunch knew that Crash hadn't died, though, because he heard breathing. The giant bandicoot smirked evilly.

"Nobody insults this bandicoot, buddy."

Meanwhile, Dingodile and Coco were getting ready for the final showdown, for they knew it wasn't far off. All the same, they hoped that it wouldn't last long.

"Hopefully, we'll defeat them and then they'll be back to normal," she sighed.

Dingodile, however, had serious doubts and he was looking grim.

"That's not going ta happen, sheila," the dingo-crocodile growled. "I have just gotten word from Pinstripe about what Cortex will do to Crash if ya don't die."

Coco was confused for a moment.

"What about Crunch?"

"He'll be set free. Crash, on the other hand, will not. He will be tortured to death. Damn it, I HATE Cortex sometimes!"

Now it was Coco's turn to start sobbing hard. Thinking of the possibility that Crash would be tortured was just too hard for her. Dingodile noticed and he felt pretty bad. As a response to her sadness, and to show his love and affection, he wrapped his tail around her waist.

"Sheila, yer still going ta 'ave me if Crash doesn't make it."

Back at Cortex Castle, Crash and Crunch were now ready, but they had frowns on their faces. Cortex, who was usually a fan of misery and worry, was concerned. What if Crunch and Crash bailed on the assignment and fled back to the castle in tears?

_Oh please follow the mission, Bandicoots,_ Cortex thought to himself. _If you do, I will make sure you guys are set free when I rule the world._

On the beach, all was soon ready. Crunch and Crash were armed, and Dingodile and Coco were as well. Then they began fighting.

"God this is annoying!" This came from Coco and she was trying not to let Crash smash her in the face with his razor sharp fist. "It's as though we're equal in every single freaking way!"

But this was actually wrong. Coco had more strength than Crash, and she had always been sure of that. Meanwhile, Dingodile was NOT having an easy time with Crunch at all!

"Yer too large for me ta take down!"

"Exactly. That's how Cortex created me, but I didn't think it would feel so good when I faced off against you today!"

Dingodile went furious.

"No one talks ta me like that. Ya hear me? NOBODY!"

With that, the dingo-crocodile stormed off and marched over to Crash.

"Move over, sheila," he snarled, gently pushing her out of the way. "This is for the boss, Cortex!"

Coco was horrified! Her love was still with Cortex and he was keen on killing Crash! And yet, it was because Crash had, in a way, "replaced" Dingodile as a new minion. And it was because of this that Dingodile had wanted to kill Crash. At first, though, he didn't aim properly. In fact, quite by accident, he turned and roasted Coco! Now she was a goner, but Dingodile didn't notice. Then he turned to Crash. With all his might, he ended the fight without problems. The only trouble was, two bandicoots were now down. Permanently.

A/N: I am SO sorry for the lack of updates for this story! I've just been so busy! Well, this one was probably the saddest one yet! Crash and Coco are gone! In the next chapter, this is what will happen: Dingodile will be heartbroken, and Crunch will be very sad too. But, other than that, you'll just have to wait to find out more!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Now the fight was over. And it was not pretty. Blood was surrounding the beach as if it was a red tide pool. Dingodile looked down upon it with grief. He had destroyed his love, Coco. Then, Crash was soon taken. But, Dingodile mostly grieved for Coco's death.

"Why wasn't I so careful with ya, sheila?" the half-and-half moaned as tears formed in his eyes. "Why'd I do this?"

But Dingodile didn't have much time to moan about it because soon Crunch had gotten up, rubbing his head. He wasn't under control anymore, though.

"Oh man. What happened?" the large bandicoot groaned. Dingodile turned to the giant bandicoot.

"Ya had ta fight Coco and I", the dingo-crocodile replied, sadly. "And there was a mishap!"

Crunch almost understood, but not quite. Nevertheless, his face darkened slightly.

"What did you do to Coco?" he asked, threateningly.

Dingodile didn't want to answer, but Crunch demanded to know why she wasn't moving. Holding back a sob, he spoke.

"While I was trying to fight you and then Crash, I wasn't concentrating properly and I turned around and I roasted her with my flame thrower!" Dingodile sniffed before dissolving into a flood of tears. Crunch now understood. He couldn't believe Dingodile would do such a thing to Coco, and yet, he did say it wasn't his fault. So the giant bandicoot changed the subject.

"And Crash? Where's he?"

Dingodile sobbed harder. He knew what had happened. Crunch soon found out too, because he groaned in annoyance.

"Don't tell me you killed him too!"

"I didn't want ta!" Dingodile sobbed. "I was only trying ta protect Coco! But now they're gone!"

Crunch was furious. In one day, he lost two siblings to a fire, but it wasn't Dingodile's fault. Then Crunch overheard Dingodile moaning out loud.

"Now Cortex will be pleased! Crash AND Coco are now dead!"

Crunch's fury deepened. He had forgotten all about Cortex.

"Cortex, for doing this to my family, I'll rip you apart."

Crunch growled that last threat to himself. He was simply too angry to say anything out loud at the moment. Then, the giant bandicoot heard a growl of fury.

"Mate, Cortex has gone too far this time! We're going ta kill him!"

Crunch knew that the only person who'd say "Mate" was Dingodile. The giant bandicoot turned to him.

"Get your butt over here!" the giant bandicoot barked. "Now we're taking this into our own hands. We're going after him."

Meanwhile, Koala Kong and Tiny were busy sweeping the porch, fuming. They had heard the battle earlier and they were outraged that Dingodile had done this. But then, they thought of something.

"Maybe Dingodile wasn't trying to kill Coco," the giant koala murmured. "I bet you anything he was trying to protect her."

"Yes, but funny alligator guy still killed Coco," Tiny growled. "Tiny say we kill HIM in return."

Koala Kong shook his head, disapprovingly.

"Where will THAT take us? Only to a rotten jail cell. THINK about that, Einstein!" he finally snapped.

"You know what?" Tiny growled furiously. "Tiny sick of being snapped at by giant koala! So SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE!"

Koala Kong said no more. He just fumed quietly as he kept sweeping.

Then they finally heard some growls. Crunch and Dingodile were soon at Cortex Castle. Koala Kong glared at Dingodile.

"Traitorous boyfriend. GIRL KILLER!"

Dingodile narrowed his eyes and growled fiercely.

"_God damn ya, Kong! I DIDN'T ROAST THE SHEILA ON PURPOSE!_" Dingodile roared. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! UNDERSTAND ME?"

"No one understands you," Koala Kong muttered. Crunch had had enough of Koala Kong's smart ass remarks. He stomped over and yelled in the giant koala's face.

"SHUT YOUR FACE, KONG! DINGODILE DIDN'T WANT TO KILL COCO! AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Koala Kong narrowed his eyes.

"You think I'm stupid? I know Dingodile had his motives."

Crunch sighed in an annoyed manner.

"Kong, everyone knows you're stupid. And Dingodile did have the motive, but he didn't dare use it. He loved Coco too much," the giant bandicoot snarled. "Now move your butt out of the way. Dingodile and I are going to kill Cortex for this."

Tiny had enough of Crunch's talking. He stomped over to him and kicked the giant bandicoot in his butt.

"Tiny not going to let you kill Cortex," the large tiger growled, fiercely. "Cortex is Tiny's master and Tiny don't want him to die."

Crunch rubbed his behind and scowled at Tiny.

"Do you even remember what Cortex has done to you and your family? Didn't he kill your family and rest their pelts on the end of your bed? THINK ABOUT IT!"

Tiny thought with all his might, but it was fairly difficult. At last, though, the truth sank in.

"Crunch is right. Cortex did kill Tiny's family. We need to get ready to make the final kill."

Crunch smirked. His plan was going to work after all. He finally tricked Tiny into helping him destroy Cortex.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So, how are we going to kill Cortex?"

"I don't know, Tiny. I still have to work out the final details."

Tiny sighed in an exasperated manner as Crunch kept pacing around the porch of Cortex Castle. He had never seen Crunch look so determined to kill Cortex, and yet, at the same time, not being able to think of a plan. But finally, the maroon-colored giant bandicoot spoke again.

"I guess the first thing we should do is catch the bastard by surprise."

Tiny nodded and quickly took notes of the plan. This sounded good so far.

"Then, we need to trap the runt so I can kick his sorry ass a few times."

Tiny growled approvingly. "And then?" he asked, eagerly.

"Then we get Pinstripe to shoot Cortex."

Tiny gave a yelp of excitement. He knew Pinstripe would be willing to do this.

"Let's hatch the plan now!"

"Tiny, we need to wait until the time is right," Crunch sighed. "If we were to attack Cortex now, I'd be insulting Crash and Coco's memory." A tear formed in the giant bandicoot's eye as he thought of the two siblings he lost in the battle.

Tiny sighed. "They wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, would they?"

"No. What good would happen if I did?" Crunch asked, tears pouring out of his eyes. "Nothing but pain, misery, and a possibility of death!"

With that, Crunch began to cry again, thinking of all the pain that Cortex had caused Crash and Coco. Now they were dead.

Before Tiny could say anything comforting to Crunch, the castle door opened up and a brown potoroo with black greasy hair and a red pinstripe suit and a fully-loaded Tommy gun came out, looking steamed.

"I just talked to Cortex about why two bandicoots were missing. He told me that they had died!"

Tiny turned on Pinstripe and snarled, "Don't mention them, rat! Can't you see Crunch is still grieving? Look! He's crying! Tiny want to help, but he can't if Crunch is crying like that!"

Pinstripe stepped backward. He never liked Tiny snarling at him like that.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Pinstripe finally complained. Tiny smirked.

"Don't worry. We'll be getting rid of Cortex soon. You'll be able to shoot him."

Now it was Pinstripe's turn to smirk.

"That fool won't know what's coming to him!"

Then Koala Kong came out. He had overheard the plan and he was not happy.

"You guys cannot kill Cortex," the giant koala said. Tiny and Pinstripe turned on the giant koala, fuming.

"And why not, may we ask?" Pinstripe snapped. Koala Kong sighed.

"I kind of told him about the plan."

Crunch, who had overheard what Koala Kong had said, cried harder. Pinstripe and Tiny turned to Crunch with sympathetic faces, then rounded on Koala Kong, looking furious.

"You rat!" Tiny growled. "Crunch had a good vengeance plan and you go ahead and destroy it!"

"Look. Cortex told me to tell of any suspicious activity," Koala Kong snapped. "And your plan is VERY suspicious!"

Tiny rolled his eyes impatiently. How could things get any worse? Then Pinstripe spoke up.

"Well now, Crunch is going to be very unhappy forever! HIS FAMILY IS GONE!" he screamed. Koala Kong stared.

"Is that true?" the giant koala finally asked, quietly.

"Why else would Crunch be crying so much?" Pinstripe snarled. Now Koala Kong understood. He growled.

"Cortex, you are a dead man!"

Unfortunately, the plan to kill Cortex wasn't about to be hatched right at that moment. Crunch was still miserable.

"I miss Crash and Coco!" the giant bandicoot sobbed. "Why'd Coco have to die like that?"

Pinstripe put a comforting hand on Crunch's left arm.

"Cortex is just a scum bag," he said, gently. "I say we hatch that plan of yours."

Crunch stopped crying and smiled sadly at Pinstripe.

"Let's do it."

But before they could march up to the castle, Dingodile came up, looking grim.

"Mates, we can't kill Cortex right now. I just saw him escape."

Pinstripe, Tiny, Koala Kong and Crunch groaned.

"Don't worry. He won't be getting very far," Dingodile added, smirking. "I blocked most of the ways to get away from here. We'll be kill him in no time!"

"You had better be right," Crunch growled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(A/N: I am SO sorry for the lack of updates! I've been so busy lately.)

For the next hour, Crunch, Tiny, Koala Kong and Dingodile thought of a plan to get back at Cortex for all the pain he had caused. Unfortunately, each time they thought of a plan, it led to a chain of memories, making Crunch unhappy. But then Koala Kong jumped up.

"I've got it!" the large koala roared. "If we can somehow give Cortex some sort of sleeping pill, we can take him to the Termination Ray and kill him that way!"

Crunch was startled. "Guys, I didn't want to kill Cortex THAT way. He sort of was my dad." He looked away, tears forming in his eyes. "He was also Crash's dad."

Dingodile put a hand on Crunch's back. "It's okay, mate," he said, softly. "We'll think of something."

But Crunch had a different idea in mind. "I don't want your help," he snarled. "Cortex did this to ME, so I should go and kill him MYSELF."

Tiny didn't like this idea. "Tiny doesn't want big bandicoot to get hurt. Do you have ANY idea what Cortex is like?"

"Oh NO! I've NEVER worked for HIM before!" Crunch snapped. "Why don't you just—''

Dingodile smacked Crunch. "If you don't want to be respectful, then you can just fight Cortex yourself!" he snapped. "WE QUIT!"

"Fine! Quit then! I don't—'' Crunch shouted before throwing himself to the ground, sobbing. "I c-c-can't do this!" he wailed. "I c-c-can't fight him!"

Dingodile sneered. "Should've thought of that before ya insulted Tiny," he growled. Koala Kong kicked him angrily.

"Stop picking on Crunch! He's been dealing with a lot of crap lately and you're making it worse!"

Dingodile rolled his eyes. He didn't care a bit!

"If you two won't help, I will!" Koala Kong growled. "Come on, Crunch. Let's get ready for the fight of the century!"

As the large marsupials walked into Cortex Castle, they heard Dingodile growl, "This is the last time I'm helping the good guys, Crunch."

Once inside the dark corridors, Koala Kong turned to Crunch. "Cortex is in his lab. That's where he always is. Well, most of the time."

"Let's find him," Crunch replied, unaware that his voice had echoed through the hall. Koala Kong put a giant finger to his lips.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH. We don't want to get caught," the giant koala hissed.

"Sorry," Crunch whispered and they went down the first corridor and met Komodo Joe.

"What's HE doing here?" the komodo dragon asked, suspiciously.

"He's here to get revenge on Cortex for killing his family," the large koala replied, testily. "Now let us through!"

"You want to get to Cortex? You'll have to get by me," Komodo Joe hissed, coldly, sword in hand. Koala Kong scowled.

"Now you know we don't have any weapons."

"Exactly," smirked the large lizard. "Which means you'll never get to Cortex."

Crunch's eyes filled up with tears again. "Listen, Joe! Do you have ANY idea how bad it feels to lose the ones you hold dear?"

The large lizard paused and then nodded, tears in his eyes. "I lost my parents when I was only 3. And it was because of Cortex!"

"Exactly!" Crunch sobbed. "That's why we have to kill him!"

Koala Kong patted Crunch's back. "It's okay," the large koala murmured.

Komodo Joe turned his green head. "You can pass," he hissed, sadly. "Good luck, guys."

"Thank you," Crunch sniffed as he went on his way.

Finally, they arrived at Cortex's lab. "Ready for this?" Koala Kong asked.

"I'm always ready," Crunch growled, gripping his pants. "Let's go."

When they walked in, they saw Cortex muttering to himself.

"Cortex, you are a genius! You tore the bandicoot family apart and now Crash has been destroyed, as well as Coco! Now it's time for Crunch to meet the same fate."

"DON'T BET ON THAT ONE!" a voice roared. Cortex turned around and was soon on the floor with a red, furry hand on his neck.

"C-C-Crunch!" the mad scientist stammered. "I-I-I didn't know you were here!"

"You should've seen the camouflage pants!" Crunch snarled. "I AM here now! To make sure you never make any more plans like this again!" And he gripped harder, but then, out of nowhere, another large bandicoot, named Crunchinator, came down and pushed Crunch off of Cortex. Cortex smirked.

"Crunch, it's time for you to meet a thing I call Death," he said, laughing maniacally. Crunch shut his eyes, waiting for the end. But then, Koala Kong grabbed Crunchinator by the neck and punched him and sent him flying into the wall. Cortex scowled.

"I should've known you would betray me," he said. "Crunchinator, destroy him!"

Crunchinator ran back in. "You are going down, Kong!" he roared. Crunch scowled.

"HEY! CORTEX! You trying to steal my personality?" he roared. "WELL EAT BUTT, SUCKER!" And Crunch sat on Cortex.

"What are you doing?" Cortex snapped. "Get off me! I can't breathe!"

"That's good! That way you'll die!" Crunch snapped as he sat harder.

Crunchinator turned and saw Crunch. "GET OFF MY MASTER!" he roared, as he ran to the large bandicoot. But Crunch's reflexes were very quick. He kicked Crunchinator so hard in the stomach, Crunchinator went flying through the air and landed on one of Cortex's bombing machines.

"SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED!" a voice said. "YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES TO EVACUATE BEFORE THE CASTLE EXPLODES!"

Thinking quickly, Crunch grabbed Cortex and tied him down so he couldn't move. Koala Kong did the same to Crunchinator, and then the large marsupials ran out of Cortex Castle. They managed to get out of the way when they heard the explosion. The castle tumbled down!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the walls of Cortex Castle crumbled down to the ground, Crunch, Tiny and Koala Kong watched with broad smiles on their faces. Cortex was finally defeated!

"Thank god! We're free!" Koala Kong exclaimed. But Dingodile was not happy.

"Mates, do ya even realize what you've done? You've not only killed Cortex, but I do believe ya killed Komodo Joe as well!"

Crunch and Koala Kong smirked. "Serves him right. He blocked us from getting to Cortex."

"He should've! I told him ta!" Dingodile snapped. Tiny, Koala Kong and Crunch scowled.

"You traitor!" Crunch snarled. "After all the pain you went through with loosing Coco!"

"Tiny thought you wanted Cortex dead!" Tiny roared. "YOU LIAR!"

Dingodile's face paled over as Crunch, Koala Kong and Tiny advanced.

"Now, mates, relax. I was just trying ta— CRIKEY!" the hybrid screamed as he ran off, Crunch, Koala Kong and Tiny right behind him. But as they kept running, Crunch suddenly tripped over a tree root and fell. Standing up, he dusted himself up and then he saw a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up, read it, and his eyes filled with tears. But this time, he was smiling.

"I can't believe it! Crash and Coco weren't killed after all!"

Tiny and Koala Kong turned to Crunch and their mouths dropped.

"But— But that's impossible!" Koala Kong gasped. "How could they have stayed alive?"

"According to Crash," Crunch replied, tears of happiness falling from his eyes, "N. Gin had helped them escape and made a Crash and Coco robot. Oh bless that guy!" The large bandicoot hung his head. "I hope he's okay."

Koala Kong and Tiny hung their heads too. They had not known that N. Gin had helped out. For a moment, all hope for N. Gin's survival seemed lost, until they heard a cyborg voice scream out.

"THE CASTLE! THE CASTLE! IT'S RUINED! I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

They looked up and saw N. Gin dancing a jig. When N. Gin turned and saw Crunch, he skipped merrily over to the large bandicoot and smiled.

"Thanks to your brilliant reflexes, Crunchinator liberated me from Cortex's control!" he said. "I am very grateful."

Dingodile had overheard and came back, rolling his eyes. N. Gin scowled.

"I see you tried to ruin his plan!"

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Dingodile turned around and saw Coco. His mouth dropped.

"But— But that can't be!" the hybrid gasped. Crash stepped out from behind Coco.

"But it is, Dingo. And you betrayed Crunch. Nobody does that to my number one best friend and big brother."

"Dingodile, I am dumping you!" Coco shouted, fiercely. Dingodile blinked his eyes.

"No!"

"Yes! After what you did, it serves you right!"

Crunch looked up and saw Crash and Coco.

"CRASH!" he roared, running to Crash and hugging him, sobbing hysterically. As Crunch rubbed Crash's back, Crash grinned and rubbed his head against Crunch's cheek. After Coco gave Dingodile one last angry glare, she turned to Crunch and kissed him.

Koala Kong, Tiny and N. Gin watched in awe, tears in their eyes. Dingodile was too busy sobbing to take any notice.

"I LOST ME SHEILA!" he moaned. "I LOST ME SHEILA!"

Gin kicked him. "Don't ruin their moment!"

As morning turned to noon, Crunch let go of Crash, wiped his tears away, and thanked Koala Kong for helping.

"No problem, Crunch," the giant koala said, smiling. "I'm very happy you and your family are back together."

"Well, I'm off to go hang with Crash," Crunch replied. "Take care. Oh. And tell Dingodile this. If he EVER does this again, I WILL hunt him down."

"No need," Koala Kong replied, smirking. "As you can see, I'm a little shorter because I'm sitting. Look who my chair is."

Crunch looked and saw Dingodile, groaning. Crunch snickered.

"That'll teach you!"

"SHUT UP!" Dingodile snapped. Crunch rolled his eyes.

When he, Crash and Coco got home, Crunch turned to Crash. "I'm so glad you were saved," he said, happily. Crash grinned.

"And I'm glad Cortex is toast."

_As day turned to night, life on the small island began to start over. The deaths of the forests, animals and humans were quickly mended and happiness spread the island once more. Animals and humans were soon working together side by side, happily and all was right with the world. As our story ends, we must remember that if we are to keep a pleasant world going like this, we must not use our humanly powers for evil._

_It will mess us up._

THE END


End file.
